


Honeymoon

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: FLUFFY NSFW, Fluff, Honeymoon, NSFW, NSFW text, OC, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Reader Insert, TF, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers bayverse, Writing Commission, bayverse, bayverse optimus, bayverse optimus prime, commission, commission for tumblr, commissioner requested that it be for bayverse though, honestly the way it was written it could be any optimus, human reader, idk what all to tag this, male reader - Freeform, optimus - Freeform, sticky sexual interfacting, tf bayverse, valveplug, x Reader, x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Commission from Tumblr!Optimus Prime and Original Character Corius are on their honeymoon to an island getaway vacation. Corius, an ex-Decepticon male seeker who has reoccurring nightmares about his previous abuse from Megatron, wakes in the night stirring his lover. The two go for a walk, fluff ensues, which leads to some nice sexy times on the beach to make everything better. Corius belongs to @optimusfin3 on ao3 (optimus-prim3 on tumblr) so he's not my OC and all rights and design and fun stuff go to him! Permission was given from commissioner to post!





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [optimusfin3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfin3/gifts).

_Everything flashed white and then-_

You woke up in a huff, frame sitting up frantically, servos rubbing at your cheek plating as you tried to push away the intrusive thoughts that laced your dream. _It’s just a nightmare, it’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real._ You frame was coated in a layer of condensation and your servos felt clammy on your face. _Just breathe, just breathe._ Chassis heaving with breaths through your intake, attempts at trying to shake away the feeling. The nightmares stopped happening as much as they used to ever since you found happiness in the warm embrace of the Autobot leader, but even so, looking down at his calm face, optics offline as he recharged, just the sight of him could just help you relax. It had been a very long time since you served the opposite faction. A long time since you were the punching bag of the ruthless Megatron. Megatron, even the name gave you a shiver in thought alone. Every time you looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of your own frame, scratches that could never be unbuffed, scarring that would make you look damaged, ruined, worthless. But Optimus saw something in you that no one else did. He saw someone worth fighting for. Someone to care for, to look after, to love. Before him, you didn’t think you were capable of being loved. You were lucky, truly blessed by the stars, by Primus, by whatever forces of the universe to have brought you two together.  
Optimus stirred in his sleep, optics flashing on with a dim flicker. He groggily looked up to see you seated, legs hanging off the side of the berth. He pushed himself up on his elbows, servos reaching for you, tracing lightly along your back.

“Corius, is everything okay?” his vocalizer tripped on, words coming out in short.

“Yes, love, I’m fine. I will be.”

Optimus stretched, joints creaking to life as he managed to seat himself behind you. His legs on either side of you, strong arms pulling you back against his chest. Your wings clanging clumsily against his hold. He nuzzled his faceplates into your shoulder and hummed.

“Another nightmare?”

“…it was nothing. I’m fine.”

“You have nothing you need to hide from me. It’s okay, you’re safe. No one can harm you here. I’d never let them,” Optimus vocalizer vibrated against your neck cabling. Even if you were in the world’s most dangerous place, hearing Optimus say that you were safe could help clear all worry from your processor. You exvented a huff of hot air. It was only a dream. But still, your frame was shaking with the lingering anxiety of your haunted recharge. Your energon lined pumped through your body with record speed. Optimus stroked down your arm until his servo met yours. His digits laced in between your own and he held you with a tight squeeze.

“Do you want to go for a walk? It might help you? After all, this island is beautiful. I’m sure the night air would be good for you,” Optimus suggested, guiding you to stand up with him. He was so tall, towering over you just enough that you craned your neck to see him properly. He made you feel secure.

You answered him by pulling him into an embrace, faceplates buried into is chest, audials close enough you could hear his spark whirring behind his armor.

The island was beautiful. Even as the moonlight reflected off onto the waves of the ocean, the soft crashing of the water on the sand and rocks. The low buzzing of insects who thrived in the nighttime and the low croaking of frogs, everything else was a serene silence. You hadn’t explored a lot of the Earth’s more finer destinations. Mostly just areas of sand and dryness. Areas where it was easy to keep hidden. Optimus was fortunate to have been able to travel to many places, and he wanted to make sure you processor could download these images for the rest of your life. Optimus, what a good man. A good man like him chose to have you for a conjunx. You sealed the deal only days before, and you never felt more sure of anything else before. He insisted that the two of you indulge in a little Earth custom called a “honeymoon.” It was something that you didn’t quite understand until now, but when Earthling human couples made their version of a lifelong pact, their version of the conjunx endura, they celebrated by taking vacation away from friends and family and made brand new adventures and memories with each other as “newly weds.”

Your pedes left soft footprints in the sand. The feeling was different than any other sandy places you’d been. There was love in this sand, a soft moisture that hugged against your plating, sand that held life dear to it. You dared to walk along the shoreline with Optimus at your side. There was something about how the water would creep up to your pedes, washing over them, that just felt right. Optimus held your servo in his, squeezing lightly as he rolled off all the things he loved about you. Optimus saw so much more in you than you ever saw in yourself. He loved all your scars and scratched. He loved how some of your paint was a bit faded, and how one of your optics didn’t burn as bright as the other. You were unique in so many ways, and yet he felt that you were crafted just for him. He loved everything about you that you were afraid to love.

Optimus always talked about the future like it was something that would never come. As optimistic as he cared to be, he was always conscious of the war and how anything could happen, and that everyone must always remain aware, vigilant, and prepared. But now, the war was won. There was no danger ahead. There was only the long stretch of life and it’s promises in front of you and the world was at your fingertips. He couldn’t wait to show you this world. The world beyond this planet of humans and organic life. He wanted to show you every asteroid and every moon, every planet, every star. He wanted to show you everything, share everything, be everything with you. Your spark had never been this full before. It pulsed like you were afraid it would just jump right out of your chest. In the middle of his babbling, you held him, interrupting his words with your lips on his.  
Optimus did not pull away as you expected him to. In fact, his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer, kissing you harder. You felt your frame go weak in his embrace, which only gave him the drive to hold you faster, closer. His kiss deepend, glossa darting out to trace along your lower derma. A kiss like this was normally more reserved for the berthroom. But here you were, alone on the beach, lost in your conjunx’s arms. What did you have to lose? You let his glossa tangle with yours, kissing more intimate, dentae catching on your bottom lip, soft moans into his kiss. His lips drifted from the corners of your mouth over and down your neck cabling. He kissed and licked and nibbled at these sensitive spot. Suddenly you realize how exposed and public you really were, despite no one around.

“Optimus, do-do you think we should stop?”

“Corius, my love. There is no one here. This island is just for us, I made sure of it. There is no chance of getting caught in a place all our own,” he continued peppering kisses down your throat. Pulling you closer, he rested your back against a rocky formation behind yourself so he could better kiss down your chassis. You never knew him to be so bold, but you also weren’t going to stop him. Knowing you were truly alone, anything could happen.

He kissed down your chest, kisses lingering over your scars as he whispered how handsome you were, fingers tracing over every part of you he could touch. And before you were aware, he was kissing over your modesty paneling. And you realized how hot for him you had become. He kissed over the seams, down your thighs and back up again, hoping you’d catch the hint that he wanted you to open up for him. With a quick transformation, you removed your paneling, all of it, for him. Your spike was already pressurized and your valve already slick. He pressed more kisses down your spike until he worked his way down and over your valve. With his glossa, he teased over your anterior node. Your body jerked in response to the sensitive pulse. Optimus darted his glossa out and along your mesh folds, catching every sting of static as metal on metal surged together. He hummed into your body, creating a vibration that sent another wave of heat down between your legs.

“Corius, you’re gorgeous, so, _so_ gorgeous,” your conjunx whispered before plunging into your valve. His glossa worked your from the inside out as he ate you with the fervor of a man starved. His lips and tongue working you in all the best ways. His nose pressing just against your node to tease, but you needed more. Your hands gripped against the rocks behind you and your strained grunts and moans of pleasure were lost in the sounds of crashing waves. Optimus loved to please you, and he knew how much you loved your valve played with. It was the perfect way to rev up your engines before you were to take his spike. Your charge continued to build until you were threatened with overload.  
“Optimus…I’m close, I-I,” you stammered before your processor spun and your valve clamped down on nothing, and yet your overload crashed over you with a white-hot intensity. Optimus pulled away, watching as your optics slammed shut and your frame jolted, thighs shaking and moans ripped from your vocalizer. You really were a beautiful sight.  
Optimus pulled himself up, kissing you on the mouth so you could taste yourself on his lips, your charge still so high that the static sparked along his derma. You heard the familiar sound of his own paneling transforming away, the same teasing way the tip of his spike dragged along your node, and then the lovely feeling of being filled as the Prime’s hips flushed with yours, spike dragging along the inner walls of your valve, his low groans of pleasure as the two of you became one. His arms wrapped around your frame, pulling you so close, close enough like he was afraid to lose you in this moment of togetherness. You cried out his name, the sound drowning into his own audio receptors. He halted, hilted out inside of you. His helm pulled back, optics roaming over every inch of your face, taking the whole moment in. If his programming would allow it, his own optics would be shaped like hearts for that’s how much love he saw in you. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouthplating, looking at you with such intensity and happiness.

“You are truly my light, Corius. You are everything I never thought I needed. I love you, my dear conjunx,” his deep voice rumbling between both of your systems. Optimus always had such a way with words, it was hard to find the right combination of words to say how you felt.

“Oh, Optimus, I love you, too. More than you know,” you whispered back. His hips pulled away before slowly moving back into you again. The drag of his thick spike inside, in and out, sent waves of pleasure through you. Another moan escaped you, calling out his name again. His pace quickened, but still not rough, as the two of you melded into each other. He kissed you again, lips only parting away from yours when his own groans bled through. You didn’t know how much more you could take. You tried so hard to hold back your impending overload, but you were losing that control.

“I can’t hold-“

“Overload for me, sweetspark. It’s okay, there are plenty more to come,” he winked. It was enough to tip you over again. Body now clamping down to his spike, calipers twisting and clenching, tearing your overload from you. It was intense enough to pull Optimus into his own overload. Without much warning, you could feel you frame being pumped full with transfluid. The thick, hot substance flushing against your inner walls. Optimus pulled out for a moment, your entrance dripping with your mixed fluids. Your thighs were stained and your frame heaving as you tried to catch your breath. His lips caught yours again, the kiss more chaste and shallow.

“Can we…do that again?” you asked, trying not to sound desperate.

“Of course, darling. We have all night to ourselves.”


End file.
